I do
by Michaela90
Summary: COMPLETED! Response to a Challenge, rules listed. Draco and Ginny a couple for the past three years have tea on the Astronomy tower. Draco proposes...full of fluff and humor!


**Author's Notes: **Response to a Challenge. Two Potterverse characters have a cup of tea and conversation. Most be completely written and dialouge. You must figure out who my two characters are, where they are, why they are talking, what is the relationship between them. I don't want to give anything else away! READ! (it's very funny!)

* * *

"I honestly don't think it could be any colder up here."  
  
"It was your sodding idea."  
  
"Do be quiet."  
  
"......."  
  
"In the most opposite of senses of course Ginevra."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Must I call you that? It sounds like I'm ordering something from a pub."  
  
"Yes you must call me that! Call me Ginevra one more time and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I'll knock your balls right out of the park."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'll hex off your testicles."  
  
"I doubt that will improve our relationship sexually."  
  
"They're small enough that I doubt it would really make a difference on our general performance."  
  
"Harsh words Ginny, Harsh words."  
  
"The stars are amazing tonight."  
  
"They always are this time of year, but must people are too cold to come up here and take a peek."  
  
"I highly doubt that the temperature of this tower has stopped anyone from coming up here. Would you care for sugar in your tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. This is my favorite spot in the castle though."  
  
"Mine too, one of the main reasons why I teach my classes up here during the spring time."  
  
"And of course, there's always the little thought that enters their mind of being pushed off the tower if they act up."  
  
"Why would my students think that? I'm no sadistic Slytherin."  
  
"You are however, quite a Weasley."  
  
"What exactly are you implying by that statement Professor?"  
  
"That Weasley's aren't exactly known for their easy going, rarely rallied, calm and tranquil tempers."  
  
"Oh for Heaven's sake. It's just like how witches and wizards in all of the United Kingdom pin anyone with a red hair or a freckle as a Weasley. I loathe being stereotyped!"  
  
"I know Ginny, please calm down. I was only joking."  
  
"Sometimes your comedic genius flies right over the top of my red Weasley head."  
  
"Why thank you Ginny, I never knew you appreciated my talents this much."  
  
"You're welcome Malfoy."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My name is Draco."  
  
"But you always said you hated that name."  
  
"My sentiments haven't changed Ginny."  
  
"Then why let me call you it?"  
  
"Sometimes a man likes to hear his wife say his first name. Seems a bit more intimate and all that."  
  
"Draco, I'm not your wife, stop teasing."  
  
"Let's just say that it's a practice run."  
  
"What are you implying Professor Malfoy?"  
  
"Ginny, drink your tea, it'll turn cold."  
  
"I prefer iced tea anyway."  
  
"Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"What are you implying Draco?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh...I really have never seen anything more beautiful."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Draco, don't be an idiot! You aren't even looking at the stars."  
  
"I know, I was talking about you Ginny."  
  
"That's a laugh."  
  
"You know your beautiful as well as I do."  
  
"There's no point in trying to change the way I feel about my looks Draco, no matter how many times we have this argument I always remain resolute."  
  
"That's because you are a pig-headed, stubborn, muggle-loving, Gryffindor."  
  
"Muggle-loving? Isn't that a bit rich coming from you, Professor of Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"You make yourself an easy target my dear."  
  
"You realize we had our first date up here on the Astronomy tower?"  
  
"Well. We've had so many...however let's hope I remember as we've come up here once a year, for the past three years for our anniversary."  
  
"I want our last date to be here too."  
  
"Well, that's a nice little sentiment...wait; you're breaking up with me?"  
  
"Never, Ginny."  
  
"Draco, why are you kneeling?"  
  
"Geez Weasley, considering your Professorship in Astronomy, one would have thought you would be able to have foreknowledge of this evening from your star chart."  
  
"I'll leave the predictions to Sybil thank you very much."  
  
"Still, one would have thought you were smart enough to catch signs as obvious as these."  
  
"Draco...I..."  
  
"Ginny shut up, you are most defiantly spoiling the moment."  
  
"......."  
  
"Alright now, Ginevra Marie Weasley,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"......"  
  
"As I was saying, Ginevra Marie Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Good, otherwise it would be an awful waste of an engagement ring. 900 galleons for this sucker."  
  
"You are the least romantic man I know."  
  
"And you love me all the better for it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Let's just say it was a practice run."  
  
"No...what were you implying Professor Weasley?"  
  
"Oh...don't you worry about it, you'll understand in due time."  
  
"Argghhh!"

**FIN!**

**

* * *

**


End file.
